bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Hart
While in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Hart's first acquisition was Greg "The Hammer" Valentine in 1985, then the Intercontinental Champion. At WrestleMania, Hart managed King Kong Bundy as he defeated S.D. ("Special Delivery") Jones, allegedly in nine seconds. Hart later traded Bundy's contract to Bobby “The Brain” Heenan for The Missing Link and Adrian Adonis. Also in 1985, Hart managed Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. After Valentine lost the Intercontinental Title to Tito Santana, Hart briefly co-managed the Dream Team (Valentine and Beefcake), until he was phased out and gave full control to "Luscious" Johnny Valiant. In 1986, Hart took the Funk Family under his wing. The Funks included Terry, Hoss, and "brother" Jimmy Jack Funk. Then, Hart managed Adrian Adonis and helped him establish the gimmick of “Adorable” Adrian Adonis. That year also marked the appearance of Bret "The Hitman" Hart; Hart teamed him up with Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart to form The Hart Foundation. On January 26, 1987, Hart guided the Hart Foundation past the British Bulldogs for the WWF World Tag Team title. Hart led the Hart Foundation and former referee Dangerous Danny Davis over the Bulldogs and Tito Santana at WrestleMania III in the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan. When The Honky Tonk Man turned heel, Hart became his manager. The Honky Tonk Man called Hart “The Colonel” in a reference to Tom Parker, the manager of Elvis Presley. With Hart in his corner, The Honky Tonk Man captured the Intercontinental title from Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat on June 2, 1987. Later in 1987, Hart was named Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Manager of the Year, an award he won again in 1994. Also in 1987, Hart managed the WWF Women’s Tag Team champions Judy Martin and Leilani Kai, known as the Glamour Girls. At WrestleMania IV, Hart received a haircut from Brutus “The Barber” Beefcake. When he dropped the Hart Foundation in 1988, Hart managed The Fabulous Rougeaus to feud with his former team; the angle was that Hart still retained the managerial rights to his former team and gave it to the Rougeaus, giving them the right to appear at ringside whenever the Hart Foundation wrestled. At SummerSlam 1988, Hart accompanied Demolition and Mr. Fuji to help retain their WWF Tag Team title against the Hart Foundation. Ax used Hart's megaphone as a foreign object to strike Bret and secure the victory. The Megaphone became a significant trademark of (Jimmy) Hart's throughout the years and was extensively used as a foreign object by the wrestlers he managed and by himself. In 1989, Hart brought Dino Bravo into his stable after the departure of Frenchy Martin. Then at a push-up contest between the Ultimate Warrior and Bravo, Hart and Bravo invited a large 460 pound man from the audience—later known as Earthquake—into the ring to sit on the contestants' backs. Hart groomed Earthquake to be the man to beat Hulk Hogan for the WWF Championship. In 1990, Hart managed the short-lived team Rhythm and Blues (The Honky Tonk Man and Greg "The Hammer" Valentine) to feud with his former tag team, the Hart Foundation. He also managed The Mountie, Jacques Rougeau. On March 24, 1991, Hart led The Nasty Boys past the Hart Foundation for the WWF World Tag Team title at WrestleMania VII. Hart added another tag team to his stable, the Natural Disasters (Earthquake and Typhoon), but Hart turned on the Natural Disasters to manage Money Inc. ("The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and IRS). Hart took Money Inc. to two WWF World Tag Team title reigns. In 1992, The Natural Disasters got their revenge on Hart, but their reign was short. Hart also managed The Mountie, in a short lived Intercontinenral championship reign in early 1992. When Ric Flair was wrestling in the WWF, Hart would occasionally manage him at house shows when Bobby Heenan and Curt Hennig had commitments elsewhere. Also in 1992, Hart lost The Nasty Boys due to his ties with Money Inc. because they felt he was not helping them and was only focusing on his champions. Finally in 1993, Hart turned face and managed Hulk Hogan and Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake after he came to the aid of Beefcake following an attack by Money Inc. At WrestleMania IX, Hart managed the Mega Maniacs (Hogan and Beefcake), who lost to Money Inc. by disqualification. After being disqualified, Hogan and Beefcake were going to "beat up" the referee, but Hart told them not to do it and stepped in. At King of the Ring, Hart was in Hogan's corner as he lost the WWF title back to Yokozuna. This appearance was Hart's last in the WWF, as both he and Hogan departed the company. Following their departure from the WWF, Hogan and Hart briefly toured Japan. After their return, Hart wrote music and occasionally appeared on Hogan's television show, Thunder in Paradise. Hogan then had Hart manage him when they went to World Championship Wrestling (WCW). At Bash at the Beach in 1994, Hart managed Hogan to win his first WCW World title by defeating “The Nature Boy” Ric Flair. At Halloween Havoc in 1995, Hart turned on Hogan to help The Giant. Hart also became the manager of the evil faction, The Dungeon of Doom, created by Kevin Sullivan. After the demise of the Dungeon of Doom, Hart recreated The First Family. After the demise of the First Family, Hart was placed in charge of booking TBS's WCW Saturday Night show prior to the program's cancellation. At Spring Stampede in 2000, Hart faced radio personality Mancow. The two had a rematch later in the year at Mayhem. In February 2001, Hart joined WCW's booking committee.